La Hoguera de Un Amor
by Sponjix-chan
Summary: Cuando el amor es asesinado por una persona. Empieza una nueva historia. La vida de una chica cambia...y cambia para siempre.Protaginista: Hinata


ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

-Literalemente estoy planeando ser escritora, y por ahora, con trece años me dedico a escribir fics pero me encantaria que al terminar de leer el primer cap. de este fic me dijeran si sirvo o no para escritora. Se los agradecería.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

[[[--LA HOGUERA DE UN AMOR--

Introducción. Cap 0: BESOS PERDIDOS

¿Por qué?...¿qué era lo que pasaba?...¿qué sucedía?...esto era imposible. Era imposible ver ese líquido carmesí alrededor de la persona a la que más amaba. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?. Dios...necesito una explicación...necesito saber porque me castigas de esta menera...¿que he hecho?...¿qué hice?...¿por qué?...

Estaba allí, el rubio ojiazul, el siempre sonriente, el destacado por su inquietud, por su alegría y por su fuerza. Pero esta vez rodeado de un charco de sangre. Su cuerpo; frío, perdido, débil...muerto. A su lado, una hermosa muchacha de ojos plateados, una muchacha joven, eficaz, y ahora destruida.

Sentía como la sangre de su amado recorría sus manos. Él había muerto en sus brazos, había muerto por su culpa.

La mirada perdida de la chica empezo a dibujar una líneas plateadas que recorrieron sus mejillas, y se volvieron doradas con aquel brillo de la tarde otoñal. A su lado, una katana, una katana empañada en sangre, la sangre del ojiazul.

Ella lo miraba fijo a él. Él no la miraba, no lo hacía. Una pequeña ráfaga de viento hizo caer unas hojas amarillas de aquel árbol que ahora les daba una fría sombra a la pareja: ella viva, él muerto.

Las hojas calleron alrededor de la muchacha, caían muertas, al igual que su amado.

Después de tanto sacrificio para que ese amor fuera aceptado por lo Hyuga, después de tanto sufrir, había sido todo en vano, ninguno de los dos, sabía que esa unión que parecía eterna, fuera destruida por la muerte en menos de quince días.

Y la muerte, era también ojiblanco. La muerte, el causante del ahora frío Naruto, era Neji Hyuga.

Celos.

Otra vez los celos invadieron al ojiblanco y lo llevaron a matar al rubio tan amado por su prima. A Naruto no le dio el tiempo para defenderse, era imposible; estaba dormido en la falda de su amada y ella arrecostada a aquel árbol, leyendo un libro.

Todo pasó rápido.

Hacía días que Neji venía amenazando a Hinata de que mataría a Naruto si seguía con él, si seguía viendolos besar, amándose.

Hinata no lo oyó. No hizo caso a las amenazas de Neji, sabiendo que ya estaba acostumbrada a sus amenazas pero jamás pensó que esto llegaría ten lejos.

Luego de que Neji matase a Naruto, huyó. Quién sabe a dónde.

Desgraciado, cobarde, insufrible. Eso era ahora lo que sentía Hinata hacía Neji. Eso. Odio. Lo que ella nunca había sentido.

Hinata...tenía ya veintidós años. Adulta. Una ANBU. Veía todos los días a gente morir, es más, era su trabajo, pero jamás pensó que su jornada de aquel día terminaría con la muerte de su amado.

Neji se había convertido en los últimos años en la persona más repugnada de Konoha.

Desde que había dejado embarazada a su compañera de equipo Tenten, a los diesiocho años y jamás quizo reconocer que ese niño era hijo suyo.

-Pero tiene los ojos plateados- le reprochaban a Neji, luego de que el niño naciese.

-No es mi hijo, no lo es y nunca lo será- terminaba por decir este.

Era más que obvio. El niño creció sin padre, pero con una madre ejemplar. Tenten, también ANBU peleaba siempre por darle lo mejor al pequeño Hirotawa. Un niño dulce encantador. Ojiblanco.

Claro que después de eso, Tenten no se aproximo nunca más a un miembro del clan Hyuga. Solamente a Hinata que era una exepción. Su mejor amiga.

Tenten también le había avisado a Hinata de que se alejara de Neji...sus amenazas se hacían cada vez más constantes, más turbias, más peligrosas.

Hinata no hizo caso ni a su mejor amiga, y no respondió a ninguno de los consejos de que hiciera caso a las amenazas del Hyuga.

-Mañana nos fugaremos- fue lo último que le dijo Naruto antes de dormirse en su falda.

-Claro, mi amor- dijo Hinata acariciándole la cabeza a Naruto.

Y Naruto se durmió...para no despertar.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

Esto solo fue una introducción a el fic "La Hoguera de un amor" no sé por qué, pero siempre me pasa que los comienzos me cuestan. Por eso quizá este no sea tan bueno, pero prometo que más adelante será mejor.

Por favor dejen reviews y diganme si sirvo para esto de la escritura.

Atte.-

Alisson.


End file.
